Superman vol. 2
Superman was an ongoing comic book series featuring the DC Comics superhero of the same name. The second volume of the [[Superman (comic book)|previous ongoing Superman title]], the series was published from cover dates January 1987 to April 2006, and ran for 228 issues (226 monthly issues and two issues published outside the concurrent numbering). This series was launched after John Byrne revamped the Superman character in 1986 in The Man of Steel limited series, introducing the post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' version of the Superman character. After that limited series, Action Comics returned to publication and Superman vol. 2, #1 was published. The original Superman series (volume 1) became The Adventures of Superman starting with issue #424.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 226 "The original Superman title had adopted the new title The Adventures of Superman but continued the original numbering of its long and storied history." Superman vol. 2 continued publishing until April 2006 at which point DC restored The Adventures of Superman to its original title and canceled the second Superman series. Publication history . Cover to Superman vol. 2 #178 (March 2002) by Ed McGuinness.]] Because the DC Universe was revamped after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, the previous continuity before that series (colloquially referred to as "pre-''Crisis''") was voided. Previously established characters were given the opportunity to be reintroduced in new ways. Reintroductions of classic villains were part of the new Superman series' first year, featuring the first post-''Crisis'' appearances of characters such as Metallo and Mister Mxyzptlk and the introduction of Supergirl.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 233: "Making her debut on the final page of Superman #16, Supergirl sped back into her cousin's busy life thanks to writer/artist John Byrne." The historic engagement of Lois Lane and Clark Kent Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 247: "When Kent proposed to his longtime love Lois Lane, he did so in a modest fashion...Lois accepted and comic book history was made, served up by writer/artist Jerry Ordway." was one of the major events in the book's run. Writer/artist Dan Jurgens created a supporting hero named Agent Liberty in issue #60 (Oct. 1991). The series participated in such crossover storylines as "Panic in the Sky".Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 253: "In this seven-part adventure...writers Dan Jurgens, Jerry Ordway, Roger Stern, and Louise Simonson, with artists Brett Breeding, Tom Grummett, Jon Bogdanove, and Bob McLeod assembled many of DC's favorite characters to defend the world." The hallmark of the run was the storyline "The Death of Superman". The actual death issue was published in this series' 75th issue, Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 258: "In Superman #75...DC had killed their icon...in a dramatic finale delivered in splash images and written and drawn by artist Dan Jurgens, with finishes by Brett Breeding." and would be a major media and pop culture event with the issue going on to sell over 3 million copies. As the main series featuring the flagship character of the DC Universe, the series crossed over with a number of different line-wide crossover stories including Zero Hour: Crisis in Time, The Final Night, and Infinite Crisis. Superman received a new costume and new superpowers in issue #123 (May 1997).Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 279: "In Superman #123...Superman debuted his new blue-and-white costume with a little help from scripter Dan Jurgens and penciller Ron Frenz." In 1999, Superman, along with the other three titles, were revamped with Jeph Loeb replacing longtime writer Dan Jurgens. During Loeb's run on the series he introduced audiences to Imperiex, introduced a Bizarro created by the Joker in the "Emperor Joker" storyline,Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 296: "A nine-part saga that stretched over all the Superman titles, starting in Superman #160 with script by Jeph Loeb and art by Ed McGuinness" and also helped with a controversial storyline in which Superman's arch nemesis, supervillain Lex Luthor, became the President of the United States. Loeb's run on the series included the crossover event Our Worlds at War,Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 300: "The multipart story 'Our Worlds at War' dominated the Superman books for the August and September 2001 cover dates...The opening chapter, written by Jeph Loeb and drawn by Ed McGuinness, began with Superman investigating the missing Pluto." which saw the destruction of Topeka, Kansas, serious damage to Clark Kent's nearby hometown of Smallville, and Superman adopting a costume of more somber colors to mourn the heavy loss of life during the event. Loeb's run ended with issue #183 (August 2002). In 2004-2005, artist Jim Lee, who had recently concluded the Batman: Hush storyline with Loeb, provided the artwork for a Superman story by writer Brian Azzarello. The story, Superman: For Tomorrow, ran for twelve issues and was collected in an Absolute Edition hardcover in May 2009. With the publication of issue #226 (May 2006), the series was canceled as part of the company-wide Infinite Crisis event. The Adventures of Superman was returned to its original title, Superman, with issue #650 the following month. In November 2011, a third volume of Superman was launched with issue #1 as part of The New 52 company-wide reboot. Annuals From 1987 to 2000, twelve annual issues of the series were published. The first annual featured a post-''Crisis'' retelling of the first Titano story. Beginning with the second annual, the stories tied into the crossovers or themes that were running through DC's annuals that year. These were: * Superman vol. 2, Annual #2 (1988) - "Private Lives" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #3 (1991) - "Armageddon 2001" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #4 (1992) - "Eclipso: The Darkness Within" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #5 (1993) - "Bloodlines: Outbreak" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #6 (1994) - "Elseworlds Annual" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #7 (1995) - "Year One" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #8 (1996) - "Legends of the Dead Earth" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #9 (1997) - "Pulp Heroes" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #10 (1998) - "Ghosts" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #11 (1999) - "JLApe: Gorilla Warfare!" * Superman vol. 2, Annual #12 (2000) - "Planet DC" Collected editions References External links * [http://www.comics.org/series/3386/ Superman vol. 2] at the Grand Comics Database. * . Category:DC Comics titles Category:Superman titles Category:Superhero comics Category:1987 comic debuts